The Dark Descent
by iloveclaryandjace
Summary: Clary Fray was a normal girl until she began to be cyber bullied. In the course of a few days, Clary turns from the vibrant girl she once was, to thinking of committing suicide. Can a certain Golden boy save her? Or has she already taken the Dark Descent? All human unless people want me to change it. M cause I'm paranoid.


_**I wrote this for Health last year and accidentally on purpose turned it into a Mortal Instruments Fanfic. Because I had a deadline, it is very rushed and not really as good as it could have been, but if people like it I might make it longer, and if enough people want me too, I could add the shadow world to it. Sorry if I didn't write the characters properly.**_

I sung of Chaos and Eternal Night,

Taught by the heav'nly Muse to venture down

The dark descent, and up to reascend…

—John Milton, _Paradise Lost_

I stared at the screen for what felt like a lifetime, but could only have been a few minutes. The message was so cruel, so vile that I couldn't imagine another human being writing it. But someone had. Someone somewhere had written these horrible words.

"Clary," it was her mother, Jocelyn, who she lived with since her father had abandoned them. "Clary where are you." Hastily Clary minimized the window she had been on and responded

"In here mum" Jocelyn walked in and sighed.

"You really shouldn't spend all your time on the computer you know. You'll go blind."

"Really mum you shouldn't worry. Now what did you want to tell me"

"I wanted to tell you that dinner is ready."

"OK I'll be out in five." She left and I quickly reopened the tab. I had received another message. I now had two of the same message. Those words, those haunting words. _You're a waste of air. Go kill yourself or I'll do it for you. _I decided to write back. _Who are you? _After about thirty seconds there came a reply. _Your worst nightmare. _As soon as I saw that message I closed the window and ran out of the room, my throat tightening and eyes stinging. I ran into the bathroom, slamming the door after me. With shaking hands I splashed my face with water and tried to calm my breathing. When I was ready to go out and have dinner, I opened the door, and screamed. My mother was standing right there. "Jesus mum you scared me."

Well I'm sorry honey but you were taking so long that I wanted to make sure you were alright. I was about to knock." She finished lamely.

Well thanks mum but I'm fine and you don't have to check on me every five minutes. You know I'm not a little girl anymore."

"I know." A few tense seconds passed before she spoke again, "well come on dinner's getting cold."I followed her out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. We lived in a small apartment in New York and as such we didn't have much room. We sat down at the island situated in the middle of our tiny kitchen.

"So what's for dinner?" I said as I brushed a strand of my fiery red hair out of my emerald green eyes.

"Spaghetti." She said whilst laying the plates out in front of us. My mother was a tall elegant woman with copper hair much like my own. But whist mine was a curly mess; my mother's hair was tied back neatly. She was an artsy sort of person my mother. Everything Jocelyn Fairchild drew or painted looked amazing. Clary on the other hand just couldn't get her drawings right. Everyone told her her drawings were just as good as her mothers and that they couldn't draw anything as good as what Clary could but then again people told her she looked like her mother. "—ry"

"What?"

"You just blanked out for like five minutes. Honey is something up?" the concern in her tone was evident. Clary plastered a smile on her face and responded in what she hoped was a light tone, "I'm fine. Why would you ask?"

"You just seem distant is all."

"Well just so you know I'm fine."

"Are you sure because I—"

"Mum" I cut her off "look at me. I'm fine"

"I know. I'm just being paranoid." A flurry of question rose in my mind but I just pushed them back down.

After dinner I went to my room and got ready for bed. I lay down and was about to go to sleep when I received a text. As soon as I opened my phone I dropped it. I picked it up again to go through the text I had received. It was sick and twisted and I felt bile rise in the back of my throat. Unlike the other messages I had received this one felt real. The others had just been threats but this one was personnel I read over the message again. This one read _that bed looks comfortable. How about we share?_ Still spooked I put my phone down and went to sleep.

I woke up and immediately felt horrible when I realized I had school today. I was a junior at Saint Xavier's high school and didn't have very many friends. Wearily I got up and got dressed in a wool sweater and jeans, as It would be cold out in the October air. Sighing I walked out of my room and went to the kitchen to have breakfast.

After breakfast I walked out of my apartment building and into the freezing air. My trip to school was as uneventful as any other. Arriving at school I immediately looked around in search of my best friend Simon. He was my only friend at school because everyone else thought I was weird but I didn't mind because I would rather have one true friend and be uncool than have lots of perfect friends that secretly hated me. Spotting him a walked over and hugged him.

"Hi Clary" he said sounding cheerful in the process.

"Hey Simon" I said managing to sound depressed even though I was happy to see him.

"Clary" he said sounding hurt "what's wrong"

"Nothing Simon, I'm just tired" Simon looked as if he were about to say something but right at that moment the bell rang signalling that we had to go to homeroom.

After homeroom I had English with Miss Abernathy. I sighed and walked into class I noticed a new kid in the corner. He looked like he was woven out of gold. Everything about him was gold from his eyes to his hair. Not to mention the fact that he was absolutely gorgeous. I realised that I had been standing there staring at him and noticed that he was watching me with an arrogant smirk on his face. I hurriedly went to a desk and sat down. Miss Abernathy called the class to order then introduced the new kid as Jace Lightwood. Then something major happened. Miss Abernathy assigned me to be his buddy as he was in all of my classes. No this couldn't be happening. Jace smirked again and came to sit next to me.

"So your name's Clary. Pretty name. Like the herb, Clary sage."

"Just be quiet and listen" and surprisingly he did as I asked. In fact he didn't try to strike up a conversation with me again until last period which happened to be art. I was drawing my dark prince that I had been working on for some time now. A touch of shading there a hint of light there. I was suddenly bumped out of my thoughts by Jace.

"You're an amazing artist you know" he said a hint of awe in his voice.

"Thanks" I said through gritted teeth.

"Why don't you like me?" he said.

"As if you care why I don't like you" I said and the look on his face made me start.

"I do care"

"You really want to know why I don't like you." I said and when he nodded I said "because you're one of those people that think they can get away with anything in life just because of their looks." He looked shocked and when he spoke there was a hurt tone to his voice.

"I'm not like that," He said "in fact I'll prove it to you."

"And how will you do that" I said clearly not believing him.

"How about I take you on a date, tomorrow night?"

"A date" I said incredulously.

"Yes a date"

"If I agree will you leave me alone?"

"Of course" he said in a sure tone

"Fine" and with that the conversation was over. The rest of the period went by fairly quickly and by the time the bell rang I was already bolting out the door.

That night I was feeling happy. Not about the date I had with Jace of course but with the fact that I had received no messages so far today. With my fingers crossed I logged on to my instant messaging account. I had two new messages. Carefully I opened the first one breathing a sigh of relief when I realised that it was Simon. He was just seeing how I was going. Quickly I replied that I was going great. I then opened my other message it was by the same person that had sent the other ones. This one read _do it soon before I do it for you_. I wondered what it was referring to and as I was thinking about it I reread the other message he had sent me. Suddenly it clicked. This person was referring to killing myself. I felt tears spring to my eyes but I pushed them down. I couldn't afford to let myself get emotional or someone might get suspicious. Sighing I shut the computer down and told mum I was going to bed.

The next morning I got up and was feeling great. I was happy and well rested. But it all came tumbling down when I got a message from a blocked number. It only had five words in it. _Remember what I told you. _Freaked I continued on with my morning routine.

At school I met up with Simon talked for a while then went to homeroom. I spent the day chatting with Jace for no other reason then I needed someone to talk to. By the end of the day I felt happy again and was looking forward to my date with Jace. Saying goodbye to both Jace and Simon I left school. I decided that I would walk home today instead of use the subway like I normally did. I took my time going home and I was still a while away when I realised the time. Half an hour until Jace was supposed to pick me up. I quickly calculated in my head that the only way I would get home in time was if I took some shortcuts. Hurrying I started to cut through alleys. I was nearing my street when I turned into the final alley. I was about halfway through when someone stepped out of the shadows. He was a man easily twice the size of my petite body. I couldn't see his face as he was wearing a mask. When he spoke is voice was light almost friendly but he didn't look in anyway friendly.

"Clary how nice to meet you"

"Who are you?" I said "how do you know me?"

"I dear Clary," he said "am your worst nightmare."

"You"

"I have already told you three times but you still don't seem to get the message. So I have decided that you need a little push."

"Stay away from me" she screamed.

"No" he breathed and came at her. The man tackled her to the ground, her head snapping back and hitting the uneven paving. He then punched her with brutal force on her chest, her face. When he was satisfied he sat back on his heels. "You have been warned."

"Who are you?" Clary repeated terror lacing her voice

"My name is Sebastian and I am and always will be your worst nightmare." And with that he stood up and ran away. Clary stood up slowly. Her legs were shaky and her breathing ragged. A searing pain shot up her leg when she put weight on it. She had obviously twisted her ankle. Clary began to limp home, a dark idea springing to life as she did so.

When Clary reached home she went straight to the kitchen, worry tickling the back of her throat. She reached into a drawer and pulled out a long sharp knife. Her legs gave out and she slid to the floor. Breathing in short painful gasps, she held the knife to her chest. Slowly she began to push.

Jace was ecstatic. He liked Clary a lot and was getting to go on a date with her tonight. His family asked him why he was so happy but he just laughed and continued to get ready. When he was done he called out to his adoptive parents telling them he would be back by twelve.

Jace whistled all the way to Clary's house and when he was inside her building politely knocked on her door. When she didn't answer he knocked again. When there was still no reply he called out to her. He heard her. But something wasn't right. He had heard her cry out in pain. Kicking the door open he began to search the apartment for her. In the end he found her in the kitchen. She was lying against a cupboard on the floor, knife in hand and covered in blood.

"Oh my god, Clary." He almost screamed as he ran next to her and fell to his knees." What happened?" She tried to say something but she was beginning to slip into unconsciousness. Getting my phone out I dialled 911.

It had now been two months since my attack by the man who had called himself Sebastian. Turns out his real name was Jonathon Morgenstern. I was happy and free again. I was of course still healing but I had been allowed out of hospital and was going back to school today. Getting dressed I went down stairs, wincing with every step. I had breakfast and after assuring my mum that I was fine left for school. Upon arriving at school I was pulled into a huge hug by Simon.

"Hey Clary how are you feeling?"

"I am fine Simon, but you are hurting me"

"Sorry" whilst he was talking I looked around for someone. Where was he. I felt someone behind me and tensed.

"Looking for someone" he was behind me of course. Turning around I kissed him. Jace and I were now officially dating. I was the happiest girl alive. It was interesting that my darkest descent had meant my ascension was lighter than it was before. I was happy and filled with love. Looking back on it I realised how much Jace had helped me get over this. Sure my mum was there helping save everything and present when I had to speak in court to prosecute Sebastian/ Jonathon, but Jace was my emotional rock and I don't think I could have done it without him.

_**Thanks for reading and as I said before, if you like it, tell me if you want me to make it longer or make it with the shadow world. Don't forget to read and review! **_


End file.
